


Educational Decree Number Twenty-Nine

by sgt_majorette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-28
Updated: 2008-08-28
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgt_majorette/pseuds/sgt_majorette
Summary: "Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny."And possibly reallydangerous. Wouldn't it be best to have them onyourside?





	Educational Decree Number Twenty-Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** The Swamp. _"A really good bit of magic."_

**Pursuant to Educational Decree Number Twenty-nine, which additionally rescinds and supersedes Educational Decrees Twenty-two through Twenty-eight inclusive, written dissertations submitted to the NEWT Examination Committee will be accepted in lieu of formal testing…**

In accordance with the above, The Ministry of Magic is pleased to inform Messrs. George Albertus Weasley and Frederick Adolphus Weasley that the results of their independent research and development effort as compiled and described by Miss Hermione Granger; and presented and endorsed by Professor Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) have been awarded NEWT Levels as follows:

For refinements to the design and implementation of long-duration pyrotechnics:  
 **Transfiguration** \-- _Outstanding_

For propagation of the rare Mimbulus Mimbletonia:  
 **Herbology** \-- _Outstanding_

For creation of a durable large-area magical ecosystem:  
 **Charms** \-- _Outstanding_

For demonstrated advanced theoretical and practical knowledge of Muggle security systems:  
 **Muggle Studies** \-- _Outstanding_

For development of personal surveillance devices:  
 **Defense Against the Dark Arts** \-- _Outstanding_

For the creation of four disabling substances and their antidotes:  
 **Potions** \-- _Outstanding_

**The Ministry of Magic wishes to offer George and Frederick Weasley its heartiest congratulations on their achievement and its most sincere wishes for continued success in all their endeavors.**


End file.
